


When You Said You Were Blindfolding Me, This Is Not What I Had In Mind

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Bottom Lena Luthor, Eating Food Turns Into Eating Out, F/F, Lena Finally Gives In To Kara's Comments, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Top Kara Danvers, taste test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “Lena, please let me spit this out. Because whatever it is, it sucks.”“Don’t be so dramatic, Kara. Swallow.” Lena commands“You know I don’t swallow.”“Oh, you ass. Shut up and I’ll give you some juice.”“Not the kind of juice I was hoping to have dripping down my chin.”“Juice, huh? Is that what they call it these days?” Lena is thankful Kara can’t see her stifling a laugh as the girl grimaces and swallows like it’s the hardest thing she’s done in a while.“Look, it’s gone.” Kara punctuates her statement further by sticking her tongue out, proving that whatever she just had in her mouth was no longer there.“I believed you when you told me. Didn’t have to push your tongue out like that.“Trust me, that’s not the last time you’ll be seeing it out today.”ORLena convinces Kara to do a taste test of healthy foods. But Kara ends up doing a taste test of something else entirely. And if Lena wanted it to go that way in the first place, well, she would never admit to it.





	When You Said You Were Blindfolding Me, This Is Not What I Had In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I haven't posted in like two weeks. Also because my girlfriend is a major distraction (Shout out to you babe lmao). Anyways enjoy ;)

Kara honestly does not know why she agreed to this. This being Lena blindfolding her. She, of course, would let Lena blindfold her if the circumstances were right (and if she finally got Lena to be with her), but in this case, the blindfold wasn’t being used in the bedroom. It was so that Kara couldn’t see the foods that Lena was putting into her mouth. Apparently, Lena felt like Kara needed to broaden her palette with things like kale and spinach and other disgustingly healthy choices. So here Kara was, sitting on a stool at Lena’s kitchen counter with her eyes covered and a mouthful of something Lena called ‘delicious.’ 

“Lena, please let me spit this out. Because whatever it is, it sucks.” Kara pushes the food to the side of her cheek, exhales loudly, then continues again with her angry chewing. Lena walks over to stand in front of Kara after retrieving a drink for her to have after she was done complaining.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Kara. Swallow.” Lena commands 

“You know I don’t swallow.”

“Oh, you ass. Shut up and I’ll give you some juice.”

“Not the kind of juice I was hoping to have dripping down my chin.”

“Juice, huh? Is that what they call it these days?” Lena is thankful Kara can’t see her stifling a laugh as the girl grimaces and swallows like it’s the hardest thing she’s done in a while.

“Look, it’s gone.” Kara punctuates her statement further by sticking her tongue out, proving that whatever she just had in her mouth was no longer there.

“I believed you when you told me. Didn’t have to push your tongue out like that.

“Trust me, that’s not the last time you’ll be seeing it out today.”

“Mmm right... because we have three more things to try.”

“We? Umm, I don’t hear you participating in this taste test, Luthor.”

“That’s because I like all these things.”

“Really? You’re telling me you liked that last one?”

“Dude, it was literally just whole wheat bread.”

“And by that, I think you mean the whole fucking wheat field was in that piece. Bread isn’t supposed to be crunchy like that.”

“There were seeds and shit on it.”

“Seeds? What am I, some kind of bird?”

“According to those who watch you fly around the city, yes.”

“Ugh, I hate when they do that. ‘It’s a bird, it’s a plane.’ Like no, it’s me bitches, Supergirl.”

“Wow, I think all these healthy foods are getting to you.”

“You know what isn’t getting to me? That juice you promised.”

“I’ve had it in my hand this entire time, but someone’s been too busy whining.”

“I don’t whine.”

“Fine. Moaning and groaning.”

“You would know if I was actually doing any of those three things because they happen from pleasure.” Lena grabs Kara’s right hand from her lap and delivers her the glass of orange juice as she continues to speak. “Shriveled up green shit and ass bread aren’t gonna do that for me. And-”

“Drink your juice so that we can move on. I have better things to do.” 

“The only better thing you could do is me.” Kara takes a small sip and thrusts her arm out in the general direction of Lena, who still has an eyebrow raised at Kara’s comment, as a signal to take the cup back.

“Doubtful.” The glass is placed on the counter and traded for Kara’s next taste test.

“Oh right, I’d be the one doing you. Bad word choice on my part earlier.”

“God, just open your mouth.”

“Not if what’s going in isn’t y-” Kara’s words are cut off as something small and creamy is shoved into her mouth.

“Okay.” Kara says through muffled chewing. “This isn’t half bad.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is or should I just sit here looking cute?”

“Who says you look cute?”

“Have you seen what I’m wearing?”

“Seen it? Darling, as soon as you entered the door, my eyes went wide.”

“Good to know you respond to me so easily.”

“Or you were just wearing such a bright shade of yellow.”

“Don’t be a hater. You should try it. Black is your usual color of choice, but you could spice things up a little.”

“Like how I’m spicing your life up with new and different foods?”

“Fuck off. Just tell me what that last thing was.”

“Goat cheese.” As soon as Lena’s words reach the girl’s ears, Kara turns her body around on the chair and searches frantically on the counter for the orange juice.

“Where is it? I can’t- I can’t believe you let me have goat cheese, Lena! Goat. Cheese.”

“What is wrong with you? You just said you liked it!” Lena feigns annoyance but in reality, is enjoying watching a struggling Kara. 

“That was before I knew what it was!” Kara pretends to gag but stops as her hands meet cold. She assumes it’s the orange juice. She assumes wrong. She assumes so wrong.

Lena watches as Kara spits out the prune juice faster than when she had taken a large gulp of it. She’s not mad that her counter is now going to be sticky until she cleans it because this was the funniest thing she’d seen in a while. 

“You were going to make me drink that?!”

“Of course. You already liked orange juice, figured you would like another kind.”

“And that kind being what? Dirty sink water? 

“Prune, Kara. It was just prune.”

“Lena!” Kara finally sets the glass down and pouts. “Un-blindfold me, woman.”

“So demanding.” Lena steps between Kara’s legs to better reach the piece of fabric that Kara so obviously despises at the moment. 

“If you don’t like it now, wait until- Rao why the fuck is it so bright in here.” 

“Ya know, you could’ve easily taken this off yourself, Kar.” The black garment rests on Lena’s pointer and middle finger as she holds it in front of Kara.

“Oh, but don’t you think it’s much better having someone do something like that for you? I could demonstrate with that low-cut shirt of yours.” Kara grabs the blindfold from Lena’s hand and balls it up until it fits within her fist. 

“You’re gonna need to put that back on for the last thing, y’know.” Lena steps back from her previous spot until she’s no longer in between Kara’s legs.

“Uh uh, no more.”

“Kara Danvers saying no more? That’s a first.”

“Haha. This is the only context I’m using it in, Lee. Now, why don’t you let me eat something better.” Kara’s eyes start drifting further and further down Lena’s body until Lena moves toward Kara again and tries to open her fist. 

“Can you stop using your super strength? I promise you’re going to like the last one.” Lena’s hands work at prying Kara’s fingers out from around the blindfold. 

“You never break your promises though.” Kara casts a skeptic look up at Lena while also releasing her hold slightly. 

“I know.”

“Well, how are you so certain?”

“Kara, just trust me.”

“Kind of hard to do since the last four things that went into my mouth were appallingly disgusting.”

“Put this back on.” Lena taps Kara’s hand lightly. “And then, you’ll see.”

“Clearly you don’t know how a blindfold works because they prevent me from seeing. However, I could technically use my x-ray vision even though I told you I wouldn’t.”

“Stop stalling.”

“Damn fine. Give a girl some time. Can’t just jump right back in. I need some foreplay, Lena.” Lena snorts as she begins to walk around to the other side of the counter. Kara swivels in her chair so that she can follow Lena’s movements. 

“I don’t understand why you feel the need to make everything sexual.” 

“And I don’t understand why you’re torturing me.”

“I would never torture you.”

“That’s sad. In the future, I was hoping for a few light spanks while you kept me on edge.” 

“Oh, a bottom are you?” Lena starts putting away the various food and drinks she had out. 

“Absolutely not. I was just giving you a specific scenario where you would have control.”

“I have control right now, don’t I?” Lena looks over her shoulder to throw a smirk Kara’s way. 

“For maybe one more minute.” Kara states seriously. 

“You’re wrong about that.” Lena pauses as she returns to be in front of Kara. “You’re going to end up asking for more and I’ll still have control.”

“Unless you’re about to give me potstickers or pizza, you will not warrant that reaction from me.”

“We’ll see.”

“Once again, I won’t be seeing.”

“Enough already. Put it back on.”

“Fine. As you wish.” Kara misses Lena’s eye roll as the fabric slips back over her eyes. 

“Now don’t move and keep your mouth closed… for now.”

“Can you not say that so ominously?”

“Just do what I asked.”

“But what could you possibly be giving me? You just put everything away.”

“Kara, stop talking.”

“Okay okay.” Kara’s heart is racing now. She’s genuinely curious as to what Lena thinks she’s going to enjoy so much. 

“Alright. You ready?” Kara hears Lena’s voice and for some reason she’s nervous. But that doesn’t stop her from responding back as though nothing was wrong.

“I’m always ready for you.” 

“Good.” 

Kara’s breath hitches in her throat as she feels warm palms brush against her knees. She realizes Lena is pushing her legs further apart. Hands travel further up thighs and Kara can feel Lena’s breath inches away from her face. And then before she can realize why Lena hadn’t had anything with her, she feels lips gently brush against hers. It takes a second for her to respond to Lena as she’s overcome with shock at finally getting close to what she wants. But then she kisses Lena like she means it, tangling one hand in her dark hair and cupping Lena’s face with the other. Their tongues dance in each other’s mouths for a while before Kara grows impatient with even that and pulls away. 

“What’s wrong?”

Kara stands up and tugs the blindfold off, throwing it to the floor. “I can’t do slow, Lena. Not anymore.”

“Then don’t.” Lena’s words send Kara into a trance almost. Her pupils dilate and she grips Lena’s hips tightly.

“You’re sure?” Kara says hesitatingly. 

“I still haven’t told you to stop, have I?” For a second they’re both catching their breath and staring into each other’s eyes, but then Kara crushes her lips against Lena’s and it only gets faster from there.

It’s a mess of teeth and tongues until they find their rhythm. Hands wander all over and they’re both unsure of which one of them is moaning softly. Kara has to use all her willpower to remove her lips off of the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted. She pulls Lena’s shirt up quickly from the bottom until it’s over her head, thinking she’s going to return to the kiss right away. But Lena’s royal blue lace bra proves to be the finest of distractions.

“Tell me you haven’t been denying me of garments like this when you come over.”

“You want the truth?”

“Actually no. Right now… I just want you.” Kara attaches her lips to Lena’s pulse point and Lena strains to give her more access because she feels gentle biting and a soothing tongue and it’s doing things to her. She can feel the heat in between her legs growing along with mild impatience. She doesn’t know why she held off on submitting to Kara’s comments long ago, but now all she can think about is why Kara isn’t in her pants already. Kara was clearly having similar thoughts to Lena because the next thing she says as she hooks her fingers into the waistband of Lena’s jeans is, “Off.”

“I thought you said earlier that it was better to have someone do that for you.”

“Well, if you insist.” But before Lena can even help Kara undo the first button, her pants are gone.

“I forgot you had superspeed for a second.”

“I’ll be sure to jog your memory again when these,” Kara tucks a finger into the hem of the matching royal blue panties and then let’s go with a snap. “Come off as well.” 

Lena tries to stifle a whimper, but Kara catches it.

“Did you forget that I had superhearing as well? Because I want to hear every noise you can muster. Don’t hide them from me. Do you understand?” A weak nod from Lena is accepted despite Kara’s wish for a verbal response and Lena finds herself wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist as she is picked up. Kara walks until she hits the wall, pinning Lena against it with her body and re-attaching her mouth to a pale expanse of neck. 

Lena can feel the outline of abs and sharp hip bones as she tries to get any friction she can find. But Kara has her so tightly pressed against the wall, it leaves no room for anything. At Lena’s frustrated eagerness, Kara speaks soothing words into the crook of her neck.

“Patience, baby. I’ll give you what you need soon.” But even with this whispered reassurance, a soft whine escapes Lena’s throat and Kara stops what she’s doing to look at her. 

“Kara, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, I need to feel your tongue.”

“Where?”

“Kara.” Lena warns and the blonde yields to her. Their lips meet once again and Lena’s heart continues to pound. Lena feels Kara pull her away from the wall and she assumes that she’s taking her to the bedroom. But instead, she yelps as she feels something really cold underneath her ass.

“No.” Kara picks Lena up so she’s slightly hovering over the countertop.

“Why not?”

“Do not put me back on the counter you spit on.”

“You’re going to make it stickier anyways. Might as well let me set you down.” Kara doesn’t even give Lena time to answer and soon Lena is groaning at the frigidness of marble beneath her. But the cold doesn’t even begin to match the heat that Kara has yet to reach. And after what feels like an eternity of wandering hands and needy kisses, Kara takes one last look at Lena’s panties and makes a decision.

“I’m ripping these.”

“You absolutely are not.”

“Too late.”

Lena doesn’t have time to protest as the fabric is torn away and a tongue runs quickly through her folds.

“Just doing a taste test.” Kara smirks as she looks up at Lena from where she is suddenly on her knees.

“Kara Danvers put… put your tongue back or-” Kara stands up and grins wickedly. She then tucks a strand of hair behind the Luthor’s ear, who is panting in anticipation, and stares into the darkest green she thinks she’s ever seen.

“Or what? You going to beg?” Kara really wants what Lena wants too, but she feels as though Lena should endure a small amount of teasing. After all, Kara’s been suffering for years without a beautiful young Luthor to taste. But apparently, Lena has grown far too impatient and she begins to reach down with her own hand.

At this, Kara grabs Lena’s wrists and spreads both of the girl’s arms further apart until they are behind her. 

“No touching. Palms stay flat on the counter. If they move, I won’t let you come.” Lena glares at Kara but she just chuckles as she blows cold air over Lena’s body. “Awh I think someone needs to… cool down.” 

Lena shivers in satisfaction as Kara trails further and further down with her freeze breath. First, it’s over her chest. And Lena can’t even imagine how this would feel if she weren’t wearing a bra. So she doesn’t. She stops her mind from wandering as she notices Kara getting closer and closer to where she wants, no, needs her to be.

Kara does a few experimental licks with her cool tongue, sending Lena into a place she hadn’t been in a while. A place between pleasure and pain. Kara’s fingers dig into the insides of her thighs, but all Lena can think about is how she is already embarrassingly close to coming. 

Kara’s expert tongue has begun to maneuver its way around Lena’s clit. Lena swears this bundle of nerves of hers has never been so sensitive in such a short amount of time. She wants to take one of her hands and tug at Kara’s hair, pulling her impossibly close to her center. But it may seem like she doesn’t need to. When Kara uses a burst of superspeed to vibrate the muscle that is currently deep in slickness, Lena grinds into Kara’s face so hard that it spurs Kara on and makes her continue her motions even faster.

As Lena feels herself nearly tumbling over the edge, she lifts a palm slightly and tries to find something better to ground herself to when she finally let's go. 

“Don’t do that.” Lena let’s out a small cry as Kara takes a second to warn her.

“Please, Kara. I’m so close.”

“Then put your palm down. Now.”

Lena does what she’s told and soon enough, she’s coming all over Kara’s chin and the countertop beneath her. Kara does her best to lick it all up as Lena writhes and shakes above her. When she finally stops her nearly uncontrollable squirming, Kara stands and puts her hands on either side of Lena’s thighs, smirking at the Luthor she’s left gasping for air.

“Why do you look so smug?” Lena breathes out heavily.

“Just thought I’d let you know that Taste Test #5 was definitely my favorite and I would for sure have it again.”

“Really would you? Well, I was hoping to get a chance at a number five myself.”

“Hmm, I need to fix one through four first though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Watch.” Kara leans down to Lena’s heaving chest and takes a hardened nipple in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. “That’s one.”

“And two?”

“Like you even have to ask.” Kara takes the other nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping gently. She palms the other breast as to give it some attention as well.

“Three?”

Kara releases Lena’s nipple with a pop and lowers herself. She licks a broad stripe up from below Lena’s navel until she’s all the way up at her neck, hoping to bruise the soft skin so that it eventually becomes a deep purple. 

“Do you even have a four?” Kara detaches herself and smiles at Lena, her eyes twinkling with happiness and a hint of mischief.

“Of course I do. Number four may be my favorite of them all.”

“Oh? Do tell then.”

“Or I can show you.” Kara puts her hands on the small of Lena’s back and tugs her further forward than she already is. She presses her lips against Lena’s and both of them are smiling into the kiss. Lena finally takes her palms off the counter and tucks them behind Kara’s neck. Eventually, Kara pulls back, but not before softly biting at Lena’s bottom lip.

“You’re such a charmer.”

“Like you didn’t know that already.” One more searing kiss later and Lena responds.

“You know what I do want to know though?”

“What?”

“Why we aren’t in my bed yet.”

“I can arrange that.”

“Good because you are entirely too clothed, Miss Danvers.”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to fix that then.”

“I guess I will.” And Lena’s never been so happy to give in.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad that I only wrote this as a one-shot. It was fun while it... lasted. Mkay ima go procrastinate all my other fics now.


End file.
